


A Thousand Years

by BurnedVamp



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Sparring, Yaoi, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Yuri has been doing a lot of honest thinking over the years about Wolfram. It's a slow crawl, but he's getting there.  "A Thousand Years," by Christina Perri - these lyrics are made for Wolfram.





	

If I had to be honest with myself, I wanted to be married. Who wouldn't want a cute little wife with a dozen kids? Enough to have my own baseball team.

 

_Heart beats fast_

 

And if I had to be honest, I wanted a cute little wife and sons I could teach to play baseball.

 

_Colors and promises_

And if I had to be honest...

_How to be brave_

 

I've been looking. Waiting. Hoping. Wishing for a princess that needs my protection.

 

_How can I love when I'm afraid... to... fall_

 

Honestly, who dreams up this stuff? I've met many princesses. Cute. Delicate. In distress and in need of a protector. Appreciative of a savior.

 

_Watching you stand alone_

 

But the Dragon (with green eyes) isn't here to capture them. He makes sure _they_ don't capture _me_.

 

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 

And if I was still being honest... maybe...

 

_One step closer..._

 

Maybe... honestly... that's not so horrible.

 

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

 

"What's with that look?"

 

"What look?"

 

"You're looking at me... funny."

 

"I'm not."

 

"Yes, you are!"

 

"Nope!"

 

"Liar!"

 

Honestly, it hurts that you stopped claiming I was a cheater. Did it stop mattering?

 

_Time stands still_

"That look!"

 

"Maybe I like what I'm looking at?" But honestly, Wolfram, I could spend the rest of my life looking at you.

 

"Idiot!"

 

Yes I am. "You're blushing!" Not Cutely. Not Delicately. _Passionately_ blushing.

 

"I am not!"

 

"Now who's the liar?"

_Beauty in all he is_

 

"Well, since you have nothing better to do than watch me, then take up a sword and watch as I thrash you into the next kingdom!"

 

"Then what will we do on our honeymoon?"

 

_I will be brave_

 

Yeah I probably deserved the lunge that came. He's sweaty, dirty, and PISSED. But... he's also focused on me now. Not his troops. Not his horse. Not his damn older brother.

 

_I will not let anything... take... away_

**ME**.

_Standing in front of me_

 

I was soundly thrashed. But it took longer than it would have a year ago. He's trembling from the extra exertion it takes now. And he'll remember the bruises I gave him as mine.

 

_Every breath_

He's panting.

 

"Dear, Wolfram, I know you find me breathtaking, but don't pass out till I've overtaken you." Shinou! But that shade of red on his face is captivating.

 

"Idiot!"

 

He stormed off after smacking my face with the hilt of his sword.

 

_Every hour has come to this._

 

After tending to my bruise, Conrad dismissed Wolfram's troops.

 

"Your Majesty," I stopped correcting him long ago, "provoking Wolfram..."

 

_One step closer..._

 

He couldn't finish his thought as protective older brother without stepping over the line of political disrespect. He didn't need to.

 

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

 

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about him, Conrad. That is the most I can say at this time."

 

"Then that is more than enough. Thank you, your Majesty."

 

"But I will say that it's not so bad being guarded by a green eyed Dragon." I'm not sure if I'm ready to be _completely_ and _totally_ honest.

 

_One step closer..._

 

And even though my mouth seems to act miles ahead of my brain around him, admittedly it's not too far behind.

 

_One step closer..._

 

"I can definitely admit there could never be a wife _sexier_ than Wolfram."

 

"Your Majesty!"

 

"Uh, that was out loud, wasn't it?"

 

~ End ~


End file.
